


【求RP点梗五】③Atto, Amme and Toronya Aren't at Home.

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Before the dark, Gen, They are both kids, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧（？好像成正剧了）【题材倾向】双树纪元【出场人物】Kanafinwe&&Arafinwe【配对组合】K&&A【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年11月23日【总计字数】1804【前言备注】抱歉我拖稿了&好久没写文了，出现了奇异的画风，而且写糖能力急剧下降_(:зゝ∠)_~求不打_(:зゝ∠)_~p.s.我也不知道脆酸是什么_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】③Atto, Amme and Toronya Aren't at Home.

“你是谁？是我弟弟吗？”一觉睡醒的Kanafinwe发现他认识的人仿佛在瞬间消失了，只有一只不认识的金发小精灵、瞪着大大的水蓝色眼睛看着他。

“我比你大哦。”小精灵笑道。

“你是我哥哥？可是我哥哥要比你高得多，他是红头发。”Kanafinwe指着座椅背后的一幅画，“这个是Atar，这个是Amal，这个Nelyo。”

“恩，我都认识。”Arafinwe咧开嘴笑道。

“为什么你会认识我家人？”

“因为我也是你家人呀。喏，这是我哥哥，那也是我哥哥。”他指指刚才那幅画，又指指墙边另一幅画。

“你是我三叔？”

“没错！”Arafinwe显得有些得意。

“这怎么可能呢？”Kanafinwe看看对方，又看看墙上的挂画。

“为什么不可能？”Arafinwe有些不高兴。

“他们都是大人，那么高，可你还是小孩。”Kanafinwe比划道。

“Nelyafinwe不也是大人，你还是小孩呢。”

“好像是哦……他们去哪儿了？”Kanafinwe觉得四周静得有些可怕。

“去参加塔尼魁提尔的宴会啦，看你在睡觉就没有喊醒你。他们说小精灵不能去，只能呆在提里安，哼！”Arafinwe说起这事就来气，凭什么小孩就得留在提里安。以后你们拖我走我也不走！

“这样啊。”Kanafinwe也有些失落。

“嘿，侄子。你说我们现在干点什么比较好？他们都不在呢！”Arafinwe眼中深蓝的雾霭散去了，取而代之的是欣喜若狂的天蓝。

“弹琴？”这是Kanafinwe能想到的第一个词。

“哦，不！今天宫廷乐师好不容易不在，我一定要放一天假。跟我来！”Arafinwe从凳子上一跃而下。

“去哪儿？他们回来前，我们最好别乱跑！”Kanafinwe看着对自己来说还有些高的椅子，小孩子差了两岁身高差别还是挺大的。

“为什么？”

“Atto、Amme和Nelyo可能会担心。Atto可能会生气……”Kanafinwe坐在椅子边缘晃着腿，看着跟他相距甚远的地面，仿佛脚底下是悬崖，他就坐在断崖的边缘，他不能跟着调皮的三叔一起跑出去。

“哈哈，难不成你是信了那个‘提里安城的小精灵们都知道，那个一言不合就会把弟弟丢到火炉里去的大王子。不乖乖听话和睡觉的时候，他就会突然出现在你面前，把你晒成柴火去热炉膛’？”Arafinwe看着长兄挂在墙上那副栩栩如生的画作，眼泪都要笑出来了，“也就你们信了。那是我哥编出来吓我的，你们怎么都信了？”

“我觉得很真实。”Kanafinwe思忖片刻后回答。

“啊，怕什么，来呀。出了事我担着呢，大不了我被当柴火去了。”Arafinwe向凳子上的侄儿伸出双臂。Kanafinwe觉得这个条件还可以接受，从凳子上跳了下去。

“你不怕高？”Arafinwe看着跳在一旁的Kanafinwe问。

“当然不怕。”Kanafinwe笑着跑出了们。

“我以为你不敢从凳子上下来呢……哈哈，那你一定怕大哥，怕我大哥。”金发的小精灵边说边追了出去。

不一会儿，在提里安塔顶。

“他们以为把我们丢下了，可惜并不能完全如他们所愿呢！你看那边！”Arafinwe兴高采烈地指着远方的光源。塔尼魁提尔山高耸入云，现在正值金银交辉时分，双树的光芒像柔软的细纱般铺在云层之上。每朵云彩仿佛镀了一层金属边框，在忽明忽暗的光辉间浮动。

“伊露维塔在上，我第一次见到这种盛况！”Kanafinwe向天空伸出手，张开五指让光芒从指缝间倾泻而下。

“他们把这个叫做秋收盛宴，据说雅凡娜大人每年都会在这一天将许多水果赠予维利玛城。去年我哥给我带回来一串脆酸，味道好极啦！”Arafinwe得意地在塔顶上跳了起来。

“这是你新学的交谊舞吗？”Kanafinwe依然无法将视线从天空收回，那光芒有一种摄人心魄的力量，仿佛只要长久的凝视，这片金色的天空就会属于自己，或者自己属于这片金色的天。

“对啊，不然呢？我想啊……我想以后长大了跟他们一起去那儿，或许我会在盛宴上见到自己最喜欢的人，我可以约她一起跳舞，就像大哥和大嫂一样。”

“Atto和Amme是在圣山上遇到的？可Nelyo说他俩是在外出郊游的时候遇见的。”Kanafinwe觉得现在的天空更像是要下雨了，不过下的却不是真正的雨滴，那是光！云彩慢慢分散了开来，光从缝隙中溢出，沐浴着大地。

“因为他们的故事很传奇，所以在城里流传着各种各样的版本呢。就像我们的名字一样，大家都有着不一样的理解。”Arafinwe忽然将两手合拢，好似在抓什么东西。

“你在做什么？”Kanafinwe好奇。

“我在抓光呀！你不是叫Makalaure嘛，我想要是可以抓住一粒光的话，或许可以送给你做礼物呢。”Arafinwe摊开双手，失望地看着空空的掌心。

“哈哈，光是不可能被我们抓住的啦，不过我可以把它唱到歌里，把这故事唱到歌里。”

“那一定会是一首很美的歌。”

“等以后我成了大音乐家，我要去塔尼魁提尔山上给维拉唱歌。让他们不准小精灵去维尔玛玩……哦，你的头发真好看！”Kanafinwe凑近了一些，轻轻碰了碰那头美丽的金发，“好羡慕Atto，真希望我也有个金发的弟弟。”

“我是金发因为Amme是金发，你的Atto和Amme都不是金发呢……我觉得你的愿望这比抓住光还难。”Arafinwe笑道。

“是啊，说的是呢。”


End file.
